


Red writes shorts (SFW)

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: MatPat - Fandom, Nathan Sharp - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Chapter 2:, Chapter 3:, Chapter 5:, Chapter 6:, Chapter 7:, Chapter 8: - Freeform, Danti sharing a s/o, DarkXJack rainy cuddles, DarkXjack, DarkXreader, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, How the egos react, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Red writes, ShawnXNataru thoughts, Tags will be added as put in, Warnings will be in the beginning of the chapters, after an anxiety attack, antimare sharing a s/o, hcs, head cannons, headcannons, how the egos react to a s/o not wanting kids, not all of these have the warning in them, shawn flynnXnataru, tw panic attack, tw sickness, yandere drabble, yandere loves their dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ this will include the sfw headcannons, imagines, and Drabbles!





	1. S/o not wanting kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red~ Requested by anon! Warning- mention of minor character death.

Dark  
Dark would understand, and agree. Children have both they’re ups and they’re downs. Why would you guys waste your time with such things? Hell, he’ll even order your birth control for you if you want.  
If anyone said anything bad in front of him? Anti gets a duffle bag full of cash, and an address of the crazy bish who dared bother you.

 

Wilford  
When you tell him, he literally smiles and says, “okay, Hosea-“ ... alrighty then.  
When someone is rude to you about it? Nothing a shooty shooty can’t fix c:

 

Google  
Googs are 100% on board with this idea. So much so that they show you a spread sheet of a estimated cost children, and if that isn’t enough to put fear into anyone, I don’t know what is.  
Someone mean to you? Mock you? He tells them to shut up, it’s your life. Later when he’s in the privacy of his own room (his computer room) they gather another google and release all of the ladies dirty laundry to everyone on her face book list c:

 

Host  
Hosty with the mosty has taken this in consideration before... perhaps you’re right and it is a better idea not. Of course he’ll babysit for you’re friends though, he understands why the two of you would rather not...  
Whoever decided to be rude to you, is the next person he’s speaking about on his show... what do you know, next thing you hear, they’ve gone nuts!


	2. DarkXJack rainy cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red~ Oh goodness- I don’t believe I have a favorite ship… ONE SECOND-  
> (One second later-) randomizers have failed me, DarkXJack it is.
> 
> Requested by @assbutt-of-readers c: penguin friend!

  
Jack was staring out the window. It was raining out- not just the regular ol’ Ireland rain, but a proper thunderstorm. It was loud as well- just what he liked.

  
Dark watched from the kitchen, the mug in his hand long forgotten. It was amusing, while also mesmerizing how Jack was actually content staring out of the window- usually the other just couldn’t sit still.

  
Soon enough Dark came over and tapped on his shoulder. “Do you want to rest on the couch a bit?” 

It took a minute, but soon enough Jack gently nodded his head, sighing before standing up to his boyfriend’s hold.

  
Boyfriend… he was still getting used to that. For now it didn’t matter though. He was guided too the couch before he plopped down beside Dark, resting his head on the other’s chest. He could still see out of the window from here at least…

  
Dark was.. special. Jack wasn’t sure how to put it- just that he felt so calm around him- calm and safe. He nuzzled into him slightly, enjoying the warmth surrounding him on this cold and stormy afternoon.


	3. ShawnXNataru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request, anon: What about Shawn and bunny Nate? I really liked the last fic you did of them!
> 
> Red~ Thank you!

  
Shawn didn’t know what he was thinking- really- 

The toys seemed to know- but of course they wouldn’t tell him.

Here he was, sitting at his desk, carving a wooden carrot for a certain bunny. It was stupid and cheesy, stereotypical even. Yet here he was.

  
Nate had been with him for less than a month and already Shawn was doing thing love struck fools do. He was questioning his sanity in all honesty. Talking toys, a demon bunny rabbit, and emotions. 

  
“Messy, messy, messy,” he grumbled. Soon enough Nate came in with his own plate of carrots, sitting beside Shawn’s desk on the floor. Shawn sighed, “Y’a don’t have ta sit on the floor.”

  
Nate shook his head, “I’m alright. Thank you though sir.”

  
Shawn simply shook his head before continuing with whittling the carrot. He wasn’t a love struck fool… at least not yet.


	4. Explainations

Red~  
Open half of the time, usually longer wait time: Drabbles. Drabbles are like short fics with one or two egos. They are usually a few paragraphs, I try for around 500 word count. (Example: could I have a thing where Dark is playing a board game with his s/o)

 

Open most of the time: imagines are things that tend to only have one or two paragraphs and multiple egos. Usually you have to give a situation for the egos to react to. Four egos is a good number to ask for. They are formatted with Name, gif, and paragraph(s.) (Example: Could you do how the egos react to a Wiccan s/o please? With Phantom, Natemare, Natpai, and Host?)


	5. You had a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DarkXreader- cheering a reader up after a panic attack  
> Tw: panic attack and sickness

Dark had a long day, the meeting not going great... however as he came home.. he found you. The house was off, your loving aura not there to greet him as he came through the door. He put his briefcase down as he started walking through the shared home, “Kitten? Where are you?”

 

He was walking down the halls with pictures of the two of you, when he heard a retching sound. You were in the bathroom, shaking. You had been sick and now we’re just trying to calm down. Dark quickly tossed off his jacket, and pulled you over to him, “Hush now... it’s okay.” 

 

You felt his aura surround you. While it gave you a sense of calm, it didn’t one hundred percent get rid of anything.. but now he could talk to you, “Breathe... you’re safe. I’m here, it’s going to be okay. Nothing can hurt you here.”

 

The room gently melted away. Your mind had less to focus on, which was nice.. usually him doing this concerned you, but in times like this it was welcomed. Slowly but surely Dark got you calmed down. Sure his shirt had some tear stains now, but he didn’t focus on that as he grabbed a wipe and wiped your eyes and then mouth off, “What was it this time?” 

 

“Nightmare..” you mumbled quietly. He nodded, stroking your hair. “Nothing from your nightmare will hurt you.. I’m right here.” 

 

You didn’t say anything as he pulled you up and started taking you to the bedroom. He tucked you into the large, cushy bed, “Would you prefer me order you food, or make you something?” 

 

The familiar sheets, comfort, and smells surrounded you. You breathed in as you thought. Choices.. choices were difficult, simply because you didn’t want to make the wrong ones... “order... I wanna be held.. if that’s okay.” 

 

Dark got up, but came back a few minutes later with some ice water. You chugged it down quickly, before practically collapsing on him. The situation wasn’t ideal.. but at the very least he was by your side. That night you were read to. He held you, and with his other hand the book. The food he got, he fed to you, making sure you would get enough. 

 

You felt bad for worrying him, but also it felt so good to be taken care of. You held his hand, as his powers slowly lured you to sleep “I love you...” 

 

“And I, you... kitten.”


	6. Danti sharing an s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Anti sharing a s/o

Red~ you’re okay!

  


Dark and Anti sharing a s/o …. isn’t likely.

They are both very different and strong personalities, who nitpick at eachother.

Expect an almost constant tug-a-war between the two for you.

  


You would have to have a schedule about who get you when.

Also… Anti would actually spoil the egos storyline eventually, just because he is SO SICK of you waisting time on it that could be used to cuddle him.

Dark would find it amusing and simply dance around your questions. Just remember who’s important here, darling~

Dark isn’t much into cuddling, but he will sometimes sit you on his lap as he continues to read papers.

Anti won’t admit it usually, but he wants cuddles. A lot.

  


The dates they take you on are pretty different.

With Dark, expect dressing up, extravaganza…

Fine dining and wine, with bills you aren’t allowed to see.

Charity galas with business oriented people and trophy partners (guess which one you are.)

  


With Anti, you get a bit more of a taste of the wild. 

He will try to get you to perform arson with him.

Graffiti.

Going to a ride park, and glitching every ride you two get on so you don’t have to get off until you want to. 

Starting bar fights.

Big pizza buffets.

  


If you want simpler dates, you’ll have to plan them yourself.

Very rarely can you get both of them together for a date, but you always prepare it to be nice and soft… quiet… 


	7. AntiMare sharing an s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Natemare and Anti sharing a s/o work?

Red~ Anti and Natemare would actually work really well together! 

The three of you could live happily with eachother- however occasionally a full on prank war would break out, and you need to end it before it gets too bad.

Natemare and Anti need chore lists if you don’t wanna do all of the cleaning- however they will be more than happy to pay the bills and all of you would prefer not to work.

Trust and communication is a big thing.

  


Of course the three of you would need to have special date nights, sometimes with just two of you, sometimes all three.

Natemare is a snuggly bitch, but Anti knows just how to glitch his way into a cuddle pile. 

You’ll do a lot of the cooking probably… but they have no problem getting food from out. Both of them can get it super quickly too!

Threesomes… don’t happen very often. They bicker too much.

They pick on eachother a lot, but they are ultimately kinda friendly with eachother.

Expects lot of physical contact- sexual or non.


	8. Yandere loves their dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble trade with @creatoraa on tumblr! Tw for talk of murder and covering it up, and general yandereness

Yandere’s home was large. Iplier mansion housed many egos, with many different personalities. This resulted in a large home, and always someone around.

 

Their room was filled with pinks, greys, and reds. Their dads had redesigned it within the last few years.. it was almost an apartment at this point. A sitting area and kitchenette in one room, a bathroom in another, and a bedroom separated from the main room. It was all luscious and comfy. Truly a cross between a princesses and a bachelor’s home. The only reason they really left in home was for the stove.

 

Overall in school, Yandere did decently well. They were planning to go for a business degree, which Dad was always really happy about. Papa always told them to go for what would make them happy.

 

Senpai would make them happy.

 

However, Dad was trying to keep murderous habits to a minimum, and show Yan different ways to achieve what they wanted, without getting their hands dirty.

 

Yan would always listen to what Dad had to say, and usually take notes if something super useful came up, but they still had a slip up every now and again.

 

They would come home bloody, and explain what happened. Papa was always very understanding, while Dad called someone to take care of it.

 

While Dad was teaching Yandere some of the important things on one side of the scale, Papa was teaching them other important things.

 

Papa taught them how to clean up a mess- murder or otherwise. 

 

Papa taught them how to make lunches and bake for senpai and themself. They could make some of the cutest bento box meals!

 

When Yandere and papa were in the kitchen, Yandere would always try to help. They would write down recipes as they made them, and slip them into a nice little box that Papa had gotten her. 

 

It didn’t always turn out perfect... but that was okay! Papa said they could try again another day.

 

~

“Dad, are you busy?”

 

“Not at the moment,” Dark hummed, shifting from behind his desk. “How was schooling?”

 

Yandere easily trudged into her Dad’s lush office, and plopped onto one of the chairs, “It was okay- seemed really long though... but guess what?”

 

"I don’t enjoy guessing games-“ 

 

“SENPAI IS COMING OVER ON SATURDAY!” Yandere was beaming, practically radiating happiness.

 

Dark blinked at her loud screeching, before smiling, “Congratulations Yan.. is there anything you need?”

 

Yandere thought for a second, “Probably not- I’m gonna ask Papa to help me make something for Senpai!” 

 

Dark nodded, “Sounds like a proficient plan. However you may want to have it cooking and close to done when they get here. Open a sense of home to your... Senpai. Hospitable hosting is important.”

 

Dad had never liked that word, always saying it was odd on the tongue, and slightly ridiculous considering the modern day meaning was the same of the last one. Not anywhere near eloquent or elaborate enough. Nonetheless, he waved as Yan skipped off, clearly overjoyed about this. Hopefully Yandere’s little crush wasn’t a delinquent.

 

~

 

As per usual, the kitchen was a mess after the two cooked. Yandere sighed, “We need to clean this up quick so I can get ready before Senpai comes over.”

 

Wilford chuckled, “it will be all well and good. Don’t worry about your Senpu~”

 

Papa could never say it right.

 

“Papa- what if I only get one chance? I don’t wanna blow it!” - and have to kidnap him, and then get in trouble.

 

“You’ll do just fine Yan! You’re my perfect little cheesecake!” Wilford patted Yan’s floof, before poofing away the dishes, leaving a small pink cloud behind. 

 

Yandere grumbled and checked the food... noodles, Alfredo sauce, garlic bread... this would be good. Italian is good...

 

Yandere went upstairs, rushing to their rooms. Papa waved, chuckling behind them.

 

Yandere took a lot of time getting ready- trying to dress themselves up how Senpai would like. They had stalked Senpai’s social media long enough to see what they liked. Yan did their best, straightening their black skirt, and puffing their white top that showed their arms. Cute and classic... they hoped. 

 

Red lipstick paired well with their hair... their room was clean and the shrine hidden away... they might just be ready for Senpai. They carefully walked down the stairs, and stood in the kitchen, making last minute preparations... must be perfect for Senpai.

 

~

It felt like forever before the doorbell rang. Yandere rushed over to the door, a big smile on their face.

 

Taking a breath, they opened the door, “Hello Y/N! I’m so glad you could make it!”


End file.
